Emmeline Shayd
Emmeline Shayd was the new Capitol female in the Vengeance Games. She was the district partner of Luke Torres. Overall she placed 25th out of 56. Personality Emmeline is a quiet girl who tends to keep to herself, preferring the company of herself or one other person. Her powerful eyes tend to ostracise her from others, as they freak people out. She can also be quite arrogant, as her eyes enable her to generally get her what she wants. Looks Emmeline has tanned skin with long flowing black hair. She is relatively tall for a female. Her most striking feature is her bright green eyes. She uses turquoise eyeshadow to accentuate them. She wears a purple halter neck top and silver hoop earrings. Training Score The Vengeance Games: 8 Games Emmeline allied with Caitlin Ballard in training. However when Caitlin died in the bloodbath, Emmeline was left without allies. She fled to the cornfield. On day 2 she fled the cornfield as Drake Johnson set fire to it, in an attempt to kill her. She then searched for, and found Madeleine Levenhire to ally with. They hid in the forest until day 5, when they went hunting for Arabella Misk . Arabella spotted them first and jumped on Madeleine, crushing her to the ground. Emmeline defended Maddie and attacked Arabella. Emmeline was at a distinct disadvantage as she had a bow and arrow, not very effective at close range, and Arabella knew about the power of her eyes. Emmeline used an arrow to try and stab Arabella but it was ineffective and Arabella stabbed Emmeline in the side of the head with her knife. Allies Caitlin Ballard, Madeleine Levenhire Kills N/A Other Killed by: Arabella Misk Aftermath Emmeline's death affected Madeleine a lot as she killed Arabella Misk afterwards in revenge. It also meant that she was without allies for a period of time. Her death did not affect the other tributes significantly, but they were happy at her death as it meant they were closer to the end. Trivia * Even though Emmeline made it to the top 25, she was the first Capitol tribute to die, and the only one outside the top 8. She was also one of the few tributes to make it that far without a kill. * Emmeline doesn't like Maysilee Cresent, as she thinks that Maysilee is full of herself. * Emmeline had the highest odds of any "yellow ranked" tribute in her games. * Emmeline is one of several tributes to have died in close combat due to only having a ranged weapon. * It can be assumed that Emmeline was a fast runner, as she was able to sprint away from Jackie in the bloodbath, as well as outrun the fire that Drake set in the cornfield. * Emmeline saved Madeleine's life, as Arabella would have killed Madeleine if Emmeline had not attacked her, out of loyalty to Maddie. * Emmeline is the only darker-skinned Capitol tribute. Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:The Vengeance Games Category:16 Year Olds Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:Blowgun Users